


Fixing a Broken King

by Smart4091



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, I will add tags as I go, Mentions of Cancer, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Ofc is so done crossing Middle Earth, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Thorin, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sick Character, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart4091/pseuds/Smart4091
Summary: Samantha had already helped the Dwarves reclaim their home. For unforeseen reasons she was zapped back to her own. What will happen when she finally returns to find her Dwarf King is not so much a King anymore? To what lengths will she go to see her dwarf again and save him from his greatest enemy yet, himself.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fixing a Broken King

**Author's Note:**

> My Thorin OFC is always Samantha, sue me. Lets see where this story takes us as well:) Let me know what you think!

I wake to the sound of metal clashing in the distance. I’m lying face down, the sun beating down on my back. I feel the grass beneath my fingers, the course dry blades giving me something to grip. Grounding me to the thought of this not being just another dream. 

Finally opening my eyes I see it. The Lonely Mountain, Erebor. Only it doesn’t look as lonely as the last time I saw it. The grass is green, the trees have leaves again. The front door has been replaced. The rocks there have been cleared from the smashing of the makeshift barricade with the golden bell. Everything seems lively and well. 

Then I see it dwarves fighting on the ramparts, fighting each other. Listening closer all I hear is shouting and swords clashing. “What the fuck is going on now??” I push myself up from the ground, looking down I see I am still in my pajamas from when I went to sleep in my bed. “Great. Just great. How am I meant to fight in bunny slippers?” Looking down at my purple bunny slippers as I click my heels together. 

“My dear you are surely not dressed for the occasion.” I turn to see a certain Wizard in a gray hat smirking at me. 

A smile breaks across my face. “Oh Gandalf!” I jump into his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. I give him the biggest hug I can muster. His joyful laugh is music to my ears, he sets me back down on the sun warmed grass. 

“I was worried you would not return to us my dear. Are you well?” He eyes me up and down looking for something to be amiss. 

“I was worried for a bit as well Gandalf. But yes I am well. Healthy as a horse. I kicked cancers ass. Now who’s ass do I need to be kicking for that mess??” I say as I point to the dwarves still fighting within the mountain. 

A grave look crosses his face. “Much has happened since you left my dear. But I feel like I should let our dwarf friends explain it to you. Come let’s make our way to the party.” 

I roll my eyes at the old Wizard. Always wanting to play a game with you. I follow close behind, my slippers crunching the grass on our way. 

We finally reach the great wooden doors to find they are locked up tight. Everyone is yelling and screaming too much to get anyone’s attention. Gandalf stands by the door, having removed his hat and is scratching his head. He takes his staff and smacks it against the door. 

I walk back to see who I can see on the ramparts, then I catch a glimpse of a shiny bald head. “Ha! Got ya.” Looking around for anything to get his attention. Finding a good size rock that I can actually throw I chuck it at the dwarf, knocking him straight in the head. I would feel bad about it but they are literally hard headed creatures. No, seriously I don’t think anything would hurt them as far as getting hit in the head. “DWALIN!!!” I yell at the top of my lungs, flailing my arms around. 

I see the burly dwarf looking around frantically for the source of the rock. Finally looking down to meet me in my matching purple pjs and bunny slippers. “Lass!?!?” His eyes nearly big out of his head. My face breaks into a large smile. 

Then I see it. “Dwalin look out!” Pointing behind him just in time to see him take down the dwarf that meant to hit him from behind.

“Hold on lass! Don’t move!” I roll my eyes, because what else am I going to do. Gandalf is making no progress banging his staff against the door. I roll my eyes again, how did we ever defeat a dragon and win a battle with this lot? 

I see the rope fly down the ramparts. “Ahh good times.” I take off to the rope, “Gandalf are you coming?” I tug on the rope to check it’s securely in place for me to use.

“Oh no my dear my rock climbing days are long behind me. I will wait here.” He sits and lights his pipe. “Do let me know what you find in there though I am most curious.” A twinkle in his eyes. 

“Bloody wizards.” I turn to the stone wall once again, snapping the rope and starting my climb up the wall. Once my hand reaches over the stone I feel two sets on hands grab my shirt and haul me over. Dwalin returns to keeping the ramparts clear. I look at a set of blue eyes. Not exactly the ones I was looking for, but they will do. 

“Samantha! You’re alive!”

“Of course I’m alive Kili what are you going on about??” 

“Won’t be alive much longer if you trolls don’t get off yer asses!” Dwalin shoved a sword in my hands. “Still know how to use that lassie?” 

“Pointy end at the bad guys Dwalin. Yes I remember. Wait who are the bad guys?” I dodge a blow from a dwarf that got past Dwalin. Kili taking him down with his sword. 

“The ones that swing at you are bad.” Kili said fighting to get a deep breath. He looked exhausted. 

“How long has this been going on?!” I swing my sword and take down a dwarf to my right. “Second thought, better question is. What the hell is going on!??!” I scream at them. They just give each other a look. 

“We need to get her to the King.” Dwalin tells Kili. Kili grabs me and we start to make our way into the mountain. “Finally some progress.” I mutter you myself, not seeing the nervous look that passes between my escorts. 

We finally reach the throne room. The memories that surface of this room send a not so pleasant shiver to crawl down my spine. I shake it off though. I see a very familiar blonde haired dwarf wearing a very familiar crown that I thought to belong to someone else. 

My brow creases. “Kili what is going on?” He takes down another dwarf and guides me to Fili.

“Hey Fee! Look what we found!” He shoves me towards Fili. Fili dropping his sword to catch me as I trip on my way there.

“Samantha?? You’re alive!” 

Why is this a reoccurring theme??? “Of course I am alive! And someone better tell me what the fuck is going on. Where is Thorin??” 

I watch Fili’s face pale. Oh no. He didn’t make it through the battle did he? Oh god no. My face must show my fear for Fili quickly squashed the question. “He is alive Auntie. It’s ok.” A heavy breath escapes my lungs. Thank god. But where is the bloody idiot if he’s alive. 

“Where is he then?” My voice stern. Looking into Fili’s eyes, showing him I am in no mood to argue. 

The dwarves start to get louder and rougher. More spilling into the throne room. Enough is enough. I push past Fili, climbing on to the stone carved throne. “ENOUGH!” I scream into the room. Which in turn rings my voice all throughout the mountain echoing off of every wall on its way down. The echo feels like it goes on forever. The clashing of swords finally stopped. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

I gather myself. Stand tall and ask the question again for what seems like the hundredth time. “What the fuck is going on??” 

My outburst was apparently just what the guards needed to get an upper hand on the situation. Detaining all of the rogue dwarves and settling everyone down. Fili approached the throne, grabbing hold of me and bringing me back down to the floor. 

“Fili tell me right now what is going on. I’m done with games. Where is he?” The tears brining my eyes were starting to threaten to spill over. I can’t take this. 

“Not here. Too many ears.” He looks around almost nervous. He signals for Kili. They lead me down various hallways and corridors. Finally stopping in front of a great wooden door pushing it open and gathering inside. Kili closes the door, locking it tight. 

A million thoughts are running through my mind. Did Thorin get sick again? Was it worse than the first time? Did something worse happen? Is he hurt? Where is he? 

“Who is the girl?” I hear the feminine voice break through my racing thoughts. I look up to see a beautiful dwarrowdam, who looks an awful lot like Thorin. Lady Dís. 

She must have approached while I was within my own head. I watched her check her sons for injuries. But they would not leave my side. Oh my boys. 

Fili is the first to speak, “Amad this is Samantha. She was on the quest with us.” 

Dís’s eyes go wide with shock. She opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by the banging on the door. Is sounds like a dozen fists banging on the wood door. Then I hear them all. 

“Where is she!” 

“Is it true? Is she alive!” 

“Let us in! We want to see her!!” 

Kili walks to the door and unlatched it. He side steps away quickly just in time too. A dozen dwarves fall into the room one on top of the other. I smile to myself, a memory of the lot of them smashing through a round door in The Shire surfaces to mind. 

The first to reach me is Nori, who only did so because he shoved Bofur out of the way. He takes my face in his hands squeezing my cheeks together, making me look like a fish. Next thing I know I am wrapped in a bone crushing hug. They all have almost the same reaction, checking to make sure I am okay. Almost not believing it until they see for themselves and hug me or touch me in some way. It feels nice. I missed my family dearly. 

Everyone has managed to gather in the room now. They whole company is here, along with Dís. But there is one very important dwarf that I have yet to see. My stomach is in knots. 

Everyone is talking so loud, attempting to talk over one another. I barely hear myself when the words leave my mouth. “Where is he?” The words almost seeming like a whisper to all but Dwalin who is by my side. I look up at him. His eyes almost have a look of sadness, but also hope? 

“The lass asked a question if you lot are done acting like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Go ahead lassie. One more time.”

An exasperated sigh leaves my mouth. If I have to ask this one more time I am going to search for him myself dammit! “Where in the bloody hell is Thorin?!” 

The room gets silent, Balin taking the opportunity to speak. “Samantha. Dear, a lot has changed. We thought you to be dead. We could never find a body. It was hard on everyone, especially Thorin….” He paused, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts. My eyes stayed glued to Balin. Waiting to figure out where my dwarf was. “Thorin blamed himself you see. He blamed himself heavily for killing you. His grief was too much for him to bear. He....He abdicated his seat as King of Erebor. Having Fili step up as his heir. He lives in the Shire now. Of all places.” 

I stare at Balin. My eyes glued to his. My jaw is hanging open. Almost waiting for Thorin to jump out and say, “April Fools.” But of course he doesn’t. My brain finally processing the information given to me and I am livid.

“HE DID WHAT!?!??!!” I scream loudly into the room, louder than my scream in the throne room. I watch as everyone flinches from the volume and ferocity of my voice, even Dwalin. 

I walk over to an arm chair by the fire and place myself in it. Not trusting my legs at the moment. “Bloody Kings. Bloody dwarves. Bloody stupid Dwarf Kings.” My mumbling is cut short by three hits on the door. 

Dori being the closest opens to see a Wizard standing on the other side. Good a perfect outlet for my anger right now. I spring from the chair crossing the room faster than I realize. I am upon the Wizard just as soon as he clicks the door shut. Turing to see me seething in front of him. I’m sure I almost look like I should have smoke coming from my ears. 

“You let them think I was dead. You let Thorin think I was dead! He was bloody there when I left wasn’t he?! Why did he think I was dead!” The words leaving through clenched teeth. 

The Wizards eyes grow just a fraction in fear, but that is good enough for me. “Answers. Now. Gandalf.” 

“Thorin had suffered a great injury that day my dear, just as you did. And your sickness on top of it did not help.” I nod my head for him to keep going. “I used a great deal of magic to get you back to your world. Hoping they would be able to save you. Which I see they did wonderfully. But, with Thorin we did all the work ourselves. Thranduil even helped. His healing abilities are what saved Thorin’s life.” My eyes grow in surprise at this information, but I motion for him to keep going. “Thorin was kept in a deep sleep in order for his body to heal. He slept for a month straight. Healing his wounds. I had other matters to attend to so I left the mountain planning on returning to tell him of your situation myself. Knowing he would want to know. But alas things happen, situations arise. I didn’t reach Erebor until this morning when I met you in the front yard.” 

When Gandalf is done speaking I have my eyes closed, attempting to take deep calming breaths. “Let me get this straight. You allowed them all to think I had died in battle. Thorin included. You didn’t think to oh I don’t know, tell Balin or Dwalin, or literally any of the fourteen members of the bloody company! You wanted to do it in person or what? On top of that you waited two years!!!!! Two years Gandalf! That is a long time. You could have sent I don’t know a carrier pigeon or something! This is ridiculous.” I start to mock him I am that mad. “Things happen?? Situations arise??” Bullshit. That is bullshit Gandalf!” Pointing a finger at him. 

“Last I checked he was still King of Erebor. When did this power change arise?” His gray eyes looking to Fili. 

“Six months ago. One day he brought Kili and I into his office and told us of his plans we tired to stop him. Everyone did. But, he was too…. gone. He was in his head too much. The riots started soon after he left. Starting off small and growing over the months. The people were not agreeing with anyone other than Uncle being King.” 

I could no longer stop the tears now, the anger and frustration giving way to the sadness and confusion. I turned my back to the group walking to the chair I was previously just in. Gripping the leather arm tightly with my finger nails. 

Tension rose in the room quickly. Dwarves yelling at the Wizard. Some blaming him for causing them all to think I was dead. Some blaming him for Thorin’s M.I.A. status. Some I have no idea about, mainly Bifur considering he still only speaks Khuzdul. The Wizard yelling back, saying he had reasons for what he does. 

Dwalin and Dís seeming to be the only two with their anger in check, approach me. Dís lays a comforting hand on my shoulder. We had never met before this day, but she must have heard enough about me from the others. Possibly my status with her brother as well. 

“Dwalin.” My voice rough from the crying I was just doing. 

“Yes my Queen.” 

I feel the hand stop that was running comforting circles on my back. Apparently they didn’t tell her everything. I shake my head at Dwalin, a small smile gracing my face. “Get whatever supplies it will take to get to the Shire. I want it ready by tomorrow. Whoever would like to go from the original company is welcome, but no others. Understood?” 

I stand from the chair, leaving the warmth of the fire. Dwalin nods his head once I am turned around facing them both. 

“Lady Dís could you assist me in getting some travel clothes rounded up? I am afraid I wasn’t given much of a warning.” I say as I gesture to my current attire.

A smile graces her lips, “Of course I can.” She whisks me away as quickly as I ask. Firing off questions at me left and right. Apparently according to her Thorin didn’t tell her any details. I shake my head, letting out a small huff of a laugh. I leave the room with Dís, trusting Dwalin to get the rowdy group under control and preparations for leaving tomorrow. I am going to get my dwarf back.


End file.
